Amazonian Switcheroo
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: After visiting the Nekohanten, something happens, and Ranma finds himself the victim of yet ANOTHER magical curse. And it's only going to make things worse for him...
1. Chapter 1

Amazonian Switcheroo

By Sara T. Fontanini

(Ranma 1/2 and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi)

Part 1

Ranma stared into the mirror. There was no denying what he saw.

It all started a few days ago. He got up, and was ready to enter the furo when he noticed it.

A stand of his hair had enixplicably changed colour. Before cold water had hit him. It was a purplish colour.

And now, he had an entire purple streak. Not only that, but he had noticed his body getting slimmer. It was a good thing everyone he knew was so dense, else the secret would be out (It also probably helped that he had started to use hair dye). He didn't want anyone finding out about this.

That is, if he was able to stop this.

But he doubted that.

He feared that nothing would stop his transformation into Shampoo.

--------------------------

It was the next day, as he was changing for gym class, when he noticed the other change.

He quickly hid, after ensuring That nobody saw, and stared at his chest.

It had doubled in size. Maybe even tripled.

He was pale. He had hoped it wouldn't develop any further, but here it was. The proof that what he had feared was true.

It was a good thing he borrowed some spare bandages from Ukyo. After a minute, he was ready to face the world.

----------------------

He had gotten splashed on the way home. After eating one of Kasumi's wonderful meals (it was like eating the food of the gods!) he readied the furo. After first cleaning himself off with cold water, he stepped into the steaming tub.

He changed. But not into his normal self. Oh, no. He looked down at himself. Then he rushed out to look in the mirror.

His hair was now a deep lavender colour, which did not suit his trademark pig-tail, somehow. His body was also still female, but even curvier.

It had happened. What he had hoped would never happen, happened.

His body was now a near dead ringer for Shampoo's.

He screamed in pure horror and despair.

---------------------

Akane was woken by a scream. She got out of bed and raced towards the furo, thinking it was one of her sisters.

She was shocked to find Shampoo, of all people, crying and screaming like a howler monkey.

"Shampoo, what are you screaming about?" She asked irritably. "And why are you here?"

The amazon turned to look at the tomboy. "Akane."

She ran to the other girl, and embraced her. Akane was shocked. She didn't expect this from a supposed rival.

The lander-haired girl was crying, her body shaking. "A-Akane! Why does this always happen to me!? What did I do to deserve this!?"

Akane stared at the crying amazon. "Shampoo....Your japanese....has improved..."

Shampoo looked up at the tomboy, tears still falling. "Why can't you see that it's me!?" She looked furious. "YOU STUPID TOMBOY!"

Akane never saw the slap coming. She touched her cheek in shock, still staring at the amazon. Only one person ever called her that....

"....Ranma?" She asked, disbelieving.

The other girl nodded. "Yes, it's me."

"Wha-!? How!?"

Ranma looked down to the floor. "It's....It's a long story."

Somehow, Akane had never noticed that the girl she had been holding was naked. It's probably for the best, actually.

------------------

Akane had returned to her room, with a fully dressed Ranma in tow. Somehow, the former-boy's pig-tail had come undone between his discovery and when Akane had rushed in, and he now looked near identical to Shampoo, minus some details in the hair. The two sat down next to each other on Akane's bed.

"So, I guess ya wanna know how this actually happened." Ranma said, looking totally miserable.

Akane nodded.

"Well, It began a few days ago. I was in the Nekohanten, and Shampoo was trying to catch me using another of her damn potions. I should have learned to be careful when dealing with that girl a long time ago.

Anyway, I try to run away, knowing what she had planned, for once. She's still chasing me when she trips and breaks open another potion. We had run into their supply room, which was filled with all their magic junk.

Some fumes soon come out of the puddle left by the potion, and then there's this burning sensation. Worried, Shampoo picks up what remains of the bottle and reads the label. She shows it to me, and tells me what it does.

It makes people switch bodies. Well, technically it gradually changes your body into another's, over the course of a week.

What you see is the final form of the tranformation."

Akane gaped. This type of thing could only happen to Ranma.

"So, the same thing's happened to Shampoo?"

Ranma smiled coldly. "Yep. Maybe she'll get what's coming to her, and have all the rivals and fiancees chasin' her instead of me."

"Do you really hate her that much?"

Ranma grew angry. "Are ya joking!? Because of her, I lost my manhood, maybe forever! Do ya think I liked that bimbo? I hated her, always chasin' me, tryin' to force me into loving her! If it weren't for the Nekohanten, I wouldn't have anythin' to do with her!"

Akane could only stare at the lander-haired girl. Never had she seen Ranma look so bitter and angry.

Ranma slumped down on the bed, crying. "And I..... I wanted to be able to be normal.... So you could....m...mar..." She sobbed, unable to say anymore.

Akane continued to stare, her eyes going wider. "You....wanted to marry....me?"

The other girl could only nod. She was too busy crying to do much else.

Akane couldn't believe it. Ranma actually wanted to marry her? It was impossible. He always insulted her, calling her names. There's no way she could possibly love Akane.

"You're lying. You always call me names, always say you don't want to. What's changed?"

Ranma looked up at the tomboy. "I realised it when I realised that I lost everything. I realised why I wanted to regain my manhood so much now. I wanted to be a perfect man, for you."

Akane embraced the neo-girl, stunning her. "It's alright. I'm not going to turn you away. Especially not now." She paused. "But, noone can know about this. They can't know what's happened."

"I know. I'm already prepared."

She hugged Akane tighter, not wanting to let go. Akane returned the favour. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she prided herself on helping others. Besides, it's not like this was the first time she helped Ranma in his time of need.

She just hoped that she didn't end up hurting the girl any worse than she was now.

-----------------

_I had no idea how to end it. If it's too cheesy, or it just isn't quite right, it's entirely my fault. Because I couldn't think of a better way to end it._

_I like body switching stories, and decided to create my own. Especially seeing as there are not too many Ranma ones. However, I decided to mix it up a little, and not make it into a standard body switch._

_Of my fave pairings, RanmaXAkane and AkaneXShampoo are at the top. Why? Dunno._

_Shampoo is going to be presented in a very bad light. At least, that seems to be the most likely course._

_Sadly, there isn't going to be too much action here. Just some romance, and maybe a little angst, but no action. Probably._

_Hope ya liked it! And please comment!_


	2. Chapter 2

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 2

Shampoo had just woken up, and was still very sleepy. She felt really weird, but didn't really notice anything weird or out of place. No, it was just another morning.

That was until she came down into the restaurant. Her great-grandmother looked at her open mouthed, and Mousse looked furious.

This brought Shampoo out of her stupor. She looked around, trying to find what solicited such reactions from the two.

It was then that she noticed that her chest seemed a little flatter than normal.

Ok, a lot flatter.

And then Mousse charged at her, ready to fight.

------------------

Akane was walking down the street with a currently disguised Ranma. The lavender-haired girl was wearing dark sunglasses, her mao outfit (if you don't know what that is, check the dojo destroyer story. Ranma wears it to the date), and her hair was completely pulled under her hat. She could've passed for her original self if one didn't pay too much attention to her face.

They stopped to see a most curious sight.

A male Ranma wearing Shampoo's clothing, with long hair done up in Shampoo's usual style, was running down the street, trying to escape the very sharp weapons of an irate Mousse. The male Ranma was yelling in chinese, and Mousse was just yelling "Pervert!" and some such.

They had completely ignored Akane and her companion. The two just stood in shock as the chase carried on until the amazons were out of sight.

Then Ranma just laughed.

Akane laughed too.

They walked to school, laughing the whole way.

------------------

It was a strangely peaceful day.

Akane was now much nicer to Ranma, probably because she wasn't a man anymore, and thus not a pervert. Ukyo wasn't bothering him because Shampoo wasn't draping herself over his body, and thus not forcing the chef to become too....close.

There wasn't even any fights today. Kuno was off sick (for once), and Mousse was busy chasing Shampoo, thinking her to be Ranma. And Ryoga was probably lost in Okinawa or someplace.

For once in his (or her) life, Ranma was at peace.

Savour the moment, cause it won't last.

-------------------

Shampoo sharpened her (well, his) sword. She knew exactly who to blame here.

And they would pay.

(From now on, Shampoo shall be referred to as a man, to avoid confusion)

-------------------

Ranma was enjoying the relative peace and quiet during gym class.

So far, her cover had not been blown, and so she sat with the boys as they watched the girls play softball. Her friends were pestering her about whether or not she had done it with Akane. She hasn't.

However, now that she had admitted her feelings, she couldn't help but notice how cute the tomboy was. And she couldn't help but imagine how she'd look if she was on her hands and knees and....

No! She shouldn't think those things! Only perverts think those things! But now she couldn't stop the mental picture from assaulting her mind, of her and Akane getting down and...

She was actually quite thankful for the softball slamming into her face. It stopped the mental images from going any further.

It also caused her hat to fall to the ground, and her hair came tumbling downwards.

She really should have gotten it cut.

Everyone was staring at her. Akane looked pale. In fact, so did Ranma.

Then, the boys got a goofy look on their faces, and the girls just glared at her. Shampoo wasn't popular with them, due to certain incidents surrounding her first arrival at the school.

Ranma knew things were bad the moment Ukyo came charging down towards her, spatula raised. Ranma grew paler, knowing what was coming.

"What did you do with Ranma, you bimbo!?" The chef screeched. "Why are pretending to be him!?"

She swung her weapon down, and Ranma closed her eyes in fear. Upon realising that she was still alive, she opened her eyes.

Akane had caught the spatula, causing her hands to get scraped.

"I won't let you touch her." The tomboy said, her eyes narrowed and flaming with a fierce determination.

Ukyo glared back. "Why are you protecting her? Aren't you concerned at all for Ranchan!?"

Ranma looked between the two girls, confused. She never thought Akane would ever risk her own life to protect the former boy, but here she was. However, Ukyo's reaction was far from surprising. The lavender haired girl just hoped that she could still have her friend after everything was revealed.

"Ranma! Shampoo kill!"

Everyone turned to see a very pissed looking male Ranma with long hair, dressed in Shampoo's traditional clothing. He was also wielding a very sharp sword.

"Ranma!" Akane yelled.

She managed to pull Ranma away from Shampoo's sword (for it was indeed Shampoo on the attack) mere seconds before it impaled the former boy. All she got was a small, shallow cut on the arm.

Shampoo glared at the two. "No run! It your fault! It your fault Mousse try kill Shampoo! It your fault great-grandmother no help Shampoo! It your fault Shampoo life ruined!!"

He swung the sword down at the girl, who was still stunned. Fortunately, Akane continued to pull Ranma away from the attacks.

"Shampoo, stop it!" Akane yelled at the amazon. "It's just as much your fault that you're both in this mess!"

"Pervert girl lie! Pervert girl only want have Ranma now he no boy!"

"That agan? I'm not like that!"

Shampoo grinned maliciously. "Pervert girl like girls. You no can lie to Shampoo. You no can lie to ANYONE. Everyone know Pervert girl is pervert."

Akane stopped her dodging, stunned. Seeing his chance, Shampoo lunged the sword at the two girls, victory in sight. He grinned with both malice and triumph.

He was knocked out cold by Ukyo's attack. The chef now stood on the former amazon's head.

"Now then, maybe you can explain what's going on here!?" She asked, glaring suspiciously.

The two girls nodded numbly.

--------------------

_And it's done. Man, this is getting good. I wonder what Ukyo's reaction will be?_

_I hope ya liked it! And please comment!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 3

They had found a private spot in a nearby park to discuss matters. Ranma looked at her cute fiancee warily, unsure of how she'd take this. Akane glared at the chef threateningly, watching for any sudden movements. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Ranma, not now.

Ukyo eyed the two suspiciously. She wasn't sure what was going on, but these two had the answers.

"So? Why was Ranchan acting that way? And why are you hanging around that bimbo?" The chef asked.

Akane looked at Ranma, and the lavender-haired girl nodded. Akane turned back to Ukyo.

"This is Ranma." She said pointing at the former boy.

Ukyo glared.

And so, Akane and Ranma explained everything up to what had recently transpired.

Ukyo was still glaring. "You expect me to believe all this?"

Ranma gave her a pleading look. "Ucchan, what more do we gotta do ta prove we're telling the truth?"

Ukyo glared at her angrily, and unsheathed her spatula to bring it close to the former boy's face.

"Don't you dare!" She said angrily. "Don't you dare talk like him! I won't hear it! You are not my Ranchan!"

It was then that Akane did something she did when she got really angry. She hit something.

This time, it was Ukyo on the recieving end, rather than Ranma. And it wasn't a slap. Akane doesn't slap (well, not often). No, this was a hard punch, which sent Ukyo falling to the ground.

Ukyo nursed her possibly broken jaw as Akane gave her a glare that could not only kill, but would raze the village, rob it of anything of value, and then deny ever actually doing anything when asked. It was a glare that caused the chef to go pale.

"And don't you DARE shove that THING in my fiance's face again!" Akane growled out, her teeth clenched. "Don't you DARE try to ignore what's going on! How dare you think we're lying, with all the things we've seen and done!" She gave Ukyo a contemptious look. "Don't come near us until you're ready to apologize."

And with that, Akane grabbed a stunned Ranma's hand, and went off, harrumphing. Ukyo just stared in disbelief.

--------------------

Shampoo had woken up. It was embarassing, getting knocked out by that......spatula girl. He would have to get her next.

Now, it is quite shocking that the amazon was so willing to forsake his love, but deep down his love had turned into bitter hatred. The man he had loved betrayed him, taking away everything of value to him. He couldn't forgive that. Not even the man he had once loved could get away with so thoroughly humiliating him and ruining his life. He was next in line to become village matriarch, for God's sake!

Yes, folks, he has become Ryoga. (Not literally, metaphorically)

Speaking of which, the lost boy was just behind him, and he looked PISSED.

---------------------

Ranma couldn't stop staring at Akane. The tomboy was being so nice to her, it was scary. And suspicious.

"Why are ya so nice to me now?" Ranma asked the other girl. "I thought you didn't like me?"

Akne turned to the former boy. "Of course I like you! It's just the engagement being forced on us, and the fiancees, and all the trouble that seems to follow you! Besides, even if it weren't for all that, you betrayed me!"

".....What?"

"You were so beautiful, and you seemed so scared! I wanted to be your friend, but you betrayed me, by being a boy! The first person I fell in love with was a boy!"

Ranma stared, the weight of this revelation sinking. Akane blinked, and then grew pale. She turned away from the lavender haired girl, and started to cry.

Ranma reached a hand toward the tomboy. Akane smacked it away.

"There, now you know." The tomboy said, seeming to have difficulty speaking. "Now you know my awful secret. Go ahead, laugh. laugh at the stupid tomboy pervert who had to hide behind anger to protect herself. Who had to use the constant fights as an excuse for disliking boys! Who convinced herself that she had a crush on the family doctor, simply so she could tell herself that she was normal! Who fell in love with a red-head, and her whole world was shattered! But it was alright, because this girl seemed so nice, so in need of protection! But she was wrong!

She was a boy! A stupid, arrogant boy!

She blamed the boy, called him a pervert, even hit him, simply so that she could continue to hide, and pretend to be normal! So that nobody figured out the awful truth, that SHE was the pervert!"

Akane was now looking towards Ranma, face to face. Tears were falling down her face.

"Akane..." Ranma said, too shocked to say more.

Akane buried her head in the former boy's chest. "I like girls, Ranma. Always have, always will. When Shampoo said those things earlier, I realised that I couldn't hide it. I can't lie to myself anymore." She looked up at the other girl's face again. "I loved you since we first met, but I hated you for being a boy."

Ranma continued to stare at the tomboy. The girl she loved had admitted to the same feelings. The only price was, of course, Ranma's precious manhood.

"All this time," Ranma said distantly, "I had been trying to be the perfect man, not just for myself, or for Pop, or for Mom, but for you too. And now, ironically, you tell me that was what you pushed you away from me..."

She laughed. But this wasn't a true laugh, nor a laugh born out of madness (like Kodachi Kuno), but something born from sadness and bitterness. A laugh made for sorrow, for when crying wasn't enough.

A sad laugh of years of lies and denial suddenly shattered and laid to bare.

'Screw it." The former boy thought. "Screw it all."

Then she kissed Akane square on the lips.

-----------------------

Ukyo walked back to her restaurant. She was not happy.

She didn't want to believe Akane's crazy story, but it made too much sense. Especially when you consider all the other crap that had happened in the past.

It made too much sense to be a lie. And if it was, why make it in the first place? What would they have to gain?

And that was when, for the very first moment, someone had listened to Ranma Saotome, and believed him.

------------------------

Shampoo was in pain. Ryoga had beat him completely.

After all, even though he was a trained martial artist, he wasn't really on Ranma's level. And Ryoga's supposed to be almost as strong as the former boy, even stronger, some say.

Again, Shampoo cursed the name of Ranma Saotome. Nothing else mattered anymore.

He would have his revenge against the former pig-tailed martial artist.

---------------------------

_Dun dun duuuun!_

_Well, there you have it. Another part for this story._

_I'll bet I'll get some hate mail for this. I'm sure of it. I'll be surprised if I don't._

_This is now officially one my favourite stories that I've written, next to Black Waters._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 4

Ranma was kissing her.

She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Ranma. Ranma's lips were on her own. And they were both girls.

Akane was having a deep passionate kiss with a girl.

And it was good.

Ranma moaned as Akane returned the kiss, her hands on the former boy's arms. Ranma's hands held the tomboy's head.

Passersby watched the couple with interest, some with disgust.

The two girls disn't care. For once in their lives, they were happy. They felt content.

They felt RIGHT.

----------------

Shampoo was having a terrible day.

First Ryoga beat him into a pulp. Then Kodachi tried to do.....something unspeakable to him. And then some random martial artist had challenged him to duel, having heard of the legendary Ranma Saotome. Of course, since Shampoo was already exhausted from the previous fights, he was beaten soundly. And then Mousse chased after him again.

Finally, he collapsed to the ground outside Tofu's clinic, physically exhausted.

And then Tofu stomped all over his body, due to the presence of Kasumi.

Shampoo cursed his life as he fell unconcious yet again.

-------------------

Ranma giggled as Akane walked down the street with her, an arm draped around the lavender haired girl's shoulders. Ranma leaned against the tomboy, sighing contently.

They stopped when they realised that they had arrived in front of the Tendo home. Ranma looked nervously at Akane, who was returning the expression.

"I guess I'll have ta find my own place now." Ranma said, looking sad.

Akane gripped the other girl hard. "No. We just worked things out. I'm sure if I explain..."

"No. They won't believe us. If they do, they still won't agree. They're too old fashioned, too narrow minded. They'll find some other, perverted way to join the schools."

"Please, don't go." Akane was crying.

Ranma hugged the tomboy reassuringly. "It's okay. I'll visit you. I won't leave you. I love you too much." She removed herself from the girl. "But I can't stay here. I'll tell you when I find a place to stay."

Akane nodded, and gave the lander haired girl a short, sad kiss. Ranma turned away, and left.

Akane went into the house and went straight to her room. She just wanted to be alone now. She didn't want to see anyone else until Ranma came back.

--------------

Elsewhere, in a clinic somewhere near Furinkan High, Shampoo groaned in pain.

So much PAIN.

---------------

It turned out that Ranma didn't have to look far. Cologne had spotted the former boy wandering the street, and had quickly led her to the Nekohanten.

Ranma had chastised herself. In all the commotion and revelations, she had forgotten a crucial fact. She looked like Shampoo now.

And so, taking advantage of the situation, she quickly took on the role of the amazon bimbo. Which was quite easy, since all she had to do was pretend to cook up some scheme to catch herself, beat up Mousse for being an idiot, and do some waitressing.

So far, she hadn't aroused any suspicion.

-------------

Tofu Ono went into room in his clinic where Ranma (read: Shampoo) was resting. He had come to see if the boy had healed yet.

No such luck. The cursed martial artist was still groaning in pain, mumbling something about revenge, then falling back into deep sleep.

Tofu turned and left. He had other patients to attend to.

------------

It was the middle of the night. Akane was asleep, when the sound of the window opening awoke her. She stared bleary eyed at the lavender haired figure.

"Shampoo...?"

The girl smiled, amused. "I'll forgive you because you're still sleepy. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

Akane shook her head, and then she grabbed Ranma in a tight embrace.

"Don't leave me ever again. I miss you too much."

"It's just been one day." Ranma pointed out.

Akane blushed. "But I love you. I can't stand not seeing your beautiful face." She removed herself from the former boy. "So, how'd the house-hunting go?"

"I've found a place."

"Where?"

Ranma paused a little, her face pale.

"The Nekohanten."

"WHAT!?"

Ranma covered the tomboy's mouth with her hand. "Shhh. I don't want anyone ta wake up and find us. Look, I can visit you at night and during the day. I can trick the Old Ghoul into thinkin' I'm trying to catch "Ranma". But, in reality, I can go to school with and go on a date when we're free."

Akane nodded. "Sounds alright."

"For tonight, I'm stayin' with you. But only for tonight."

Akane nodded again, smiling. She embraced her fiance, well, fiancee, and the two slowly lay into the bed together, and quickly drifted into sleep, dreaming of a beatiful life together.

--------------

Shampoo dreamed as well. He dreamt of beating Ranma Saotome. And then he dreamt of a horrible Ryoga/Mousse monster alternating between trying to kill him, and proclaiming love for her. Then he dreamt of a man with a platter of cheese slices and wearing a hat with cheese slices decorating it. Then he dreamt he got electrocuted by a cute alien in a tiger stripe bikini.

Then he groaned in pain as he woke up.

----------------

_I decided to end on a lighter note again._

_Get my references at the end?_

_Damn, I was going to reveal the effect on the curses here. Maybe next time._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment!_


	5. Chapter 5

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 5

"Shampoo!" Mousse cried. He said no more, seeing as Ranma had knocked the idiot out.

"Stupid Mousse." She said, dismissivley. She got back to serving the customers.

She gasped, seeing her fiancee sitting at a table. She walked over, being sure that Cologne wasn't watching. She served her remaining customers, and walked over and sat down next to the tomboy.

"I missed you." The former-boy whined.

"So did I." The tomboy said. "Are you sure it's okay to talk like this?"

The lavender-haired girl nodded. "Yes. Great-grandmother is very busy, and as long as she isn't looking over here, we can talk however long we want."

Akane smiled. "So, what are you going to do about school?"

Ranma smirked. "Why would I want to do anythin'? I wasn't much of a student, remember?"

Akane blushed, nodding. She had forgotten her love's lack of interest in academics.

"However," Ranma continued, "I, that is Shampoo, always drops by once in a while to make a special delivery for 'Ranma'. I can go over during lunch or somethin' and hang out with you. That is, if you want to?"

Akane grasped the former-boy's hand. "Of course I do. I love you Ranma." Suddenly, something occured to her. "Hey, do you think that they might have a cure for this body-switching thing?"

Ranma shook her head. "I've tried lookin', but I couldn't find anythin'. Great-grandmother is always getting sent things from old friends of hers, and she usually puts them away to look at later, usually to plan something to win my heart for that bimbo." She said that last part in a hard tone. "But no, she doesn't have the potion or spell or whatever that counteracts the one currently affectin' me and Shampoo."

Akane sighed sadly. "Oh." Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Why do you call her 'Great-grandmother' instead of 'Old Ghoul'?"

Ranma's eyes widened. "I don't know. At first, I just said it to keep her unaware. Now, it's become so natural. But, it's not like developing a force of habit. I even....I even think of her like that. Like.....family."

Akane stared, but then shook her head. "It's....it's probably nothing." She got up. "I...I better be going. Got school and all."

Ranma waved farewell as the tomboy left. However, she looked thoughtful.

Could there be more to this spell than she had first thought?

--------------

Shampoo had FINALLY healed enough to be able to walk out of the clinic.

As he did so, he was slashed by that insufferable old woman. He blinked. Where did that thought come from? He didn't even know her.

He blinked again. He was a cat, a female one.

She grinned a cat grin. Ranma better prepare himself, for he was about to enter a world of his worst nightmares. (exagerrating, much?)

---------------

Ranma had finally finished work, so now she could go and see Akane.

Suddenly, she was splashed by the old woman. Funny, she no longer felt so bitter towards the woman. Maybe it was because she had given up on becoming male again, for Akane's sake.

Wait a second... She looked into a window, seeing her reflection. She was in her cursed form, not Shampoo's.

She shrugged. No matter. She'd just make a delivery and hang out with Akane, maybe Hiroshi and Daisuke while she was at it. She missed those guys, annoying as they could be.

She rode her bicycle off in the direction of the school, closely followed by a certain cat.

--------------

Akane looked up as a bicycle crashed through the wall. A red-haired girl was sitting on it, wearing Shampoo's clothes. She walked over to Akane, dropping a bowl of ramen in front of her.

"You hungry?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

Akane smiled back, after staring for a good few seconds. "I think I can make room for some nice ramen. So, your curse remains unchanged.

Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "Seems so."

"Hey Ranma." The red-head turned to find Hiroshi and Daisuke standing behind her. Hiroshi had spoken. "Why are you wearing those clothes? They're the same as Shampoo's."

"Well, it's....um...."

"He's trying some dumb trick to confuse Shampoo." Akane put forward. "If you ask me, it's dumb, trying to make Shampoo think that Ranma's that bimbo, and that she's Ranma. I tell you, it's really one of his dumber plans."

Ranma smiled inwardly. In just one fell swoop, Akane had managed to explain her state of dress, as well as recent events all in one fell swoop. And, without revealing the truth.

"Well, it does sound dumb." Daisuke admitted. "But it actually seems to be working. Well, good luck Ranma."

He and Hiroshi walked away, eager to get on with their lunch.

Ranma sighed, slumping. "That was close."

"Yeah." Akane smiled. "I'm glad your curse isn't affected."

The red-head turned to the tomboy. "Really? Why?"

Akane grinned. "Because I think this form is much cuter!"

Ranma blushed, hoping noone heard that. She didn't exactly want her relationship with Akane to become public exactly. Sure, if everyone knew that they were engaged, no problem, but that they were actually going out? Their pride wouldn't allow it.

Akane looked at the ground absently, and her eyes bugged out, her face pale. Ranma noticed this, raising an eyebrow.

"Akane, what's the matter?"

There was a mewing. Ranma, terrified, turned shakily to the sound.

Face to face with neko-Shampoo. Who immediately leapt onto the cursed former-boy's face. Ranma ran throughout the building, screaming in terror.

Akane sighed, putting her head in her hand. It seemed like Ranma's life hadn't changed very much at all.

--------------

Cologne sighed. The game was fun and all, and she loved to see son-in-law squirm, but now was the time to stop.

At first, she wasn't aware of what had happened. However, a life as long as hers, as well as her own inherent skills, had allowed her to divine the truth.

Ranma and Shampoo had switched bodies. She had asked a friend about it, who had told her about an item she had sent that would be the most likely cause.

She sighed. Soon, she would have to tell them. And they would not be pleased.

She was not looking forward to telling the two cursed individuals the true horror of the Switch Perfume.

-------------

_I have finally added to this story. Happy?_

_I promised ya I would reveal the effect on the curses, and I did. The answer: absolutely nothing! This has been the plan from the beginning!_

_I have also foreshadowed several times a future plot point. Can ya guess what it is? Those who guess correctly will win a prize.....or not._

_I am sorry, Aceina, but I could not do as you asked. Not only were you out voted, but I had already had this in mind from the get-go. My apologies if you are not pleased._

_I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter/story, and I ask that you please comment! Otherwise, I will not write as often. (This goes for ALL my stories as well)_

_You have been warned._


	6. Chapter 6

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 6

After running around Furinkan with a cats tck to her face, Ranma had managed to finally find some hot water. After booting away an irate Shampoo, Ranma returned home to the Nekohanten.

It was closed now, and so she set to work helping put everything away and clean everything. Cologne pogoed up to the former-boy.

"Shampoo, I wish to speak to you in private about a very important manner." The old woman turned. "Follow me."

Ranma did as she was told, and followed the matriarch to an old storage room. Akane was also there. Ranma stared at her in shock.

"What Pervert Girl do here?" Ranma exclaimed, trying to do an impression of Shampoos accent. It had been getting more natural to speak like this than in her usual manner as of late.

"Ranma, it's okay." Akane said, not liking to hear that old nickname from her lover's lips.

Cologne nodded. "Indeed. I have known it was you for quite a while Son-in-law. I have been alive for a long time, and I am not easily fooled. Did you really think you could trick me into beliveing you were my granddaughter."

Ranma sighed, slumping. "Sorry, great-grandmother. It's just that I had believed that I had nowhere left to go. I doubted anyone would have believed me, or Akane for that manner. How long have you known?"

"I didn't figure it out right away. However, I have known the moment I found you on the street and brought you here." The old woman explained. "Now, there is something I must tell you. And, seeing as yo and Akane are an item now, I belive that she has just as much privelege to this information as you do."

"What information?" Akane asked nervously. She was sure it wasn't good news.

"It's about the...switching, isn't it?"

Cologne nodded. "Indeed. What had affected you was 'Switch perfume', which I had acquired from a friend in Shinjuku some time ago. She didn't want to have it any longer, its side effects too much of a hazard to make it tactically viable for her occupation." She sighed, and looked seriosuly into Ranma's eyes. "There is more to the Perfume than just a physical transformation. If we do not find a cure soon, you will become Shampoo, totally and completely."

"What do ya mean?"

"The Perfume will, after a a couple of months, turn an affected individual into another. Not just in body, but in mind as well. Their personality, even their memories, will be changed into that of another's. Soon, Ranma Saotome shall cease to be, and in his place will be Shampoo." She turned to Akane. "It has already started to happen, I'm sure. In time, there won't even be the love you have for each other."

Akane was pale, and she was staring what Ranma. Ranma stared at back, her face paler. She legs went weak, and she collapsed, but Akane grabbed her before she fell, and held her tightly.

"I am sorry." Cologne continued. "I will try and look for a way to undo this. But, I am doubtful. I fear nothing shall stop Ranma from tranforming completely into Shampoo."

She left, and the two girls were left alone to their pain and their anguish.

-----------------

Ranma walked Akane home, the two of them still holding on to each other. It felt to them like, if they didn't hold onto each other, the world would sweep them both away, and they would drown in thei own suffering.

"Dammit." Ranma growled. "Dammit all to hell. Just when things are lookin' up for me, just when I get it all together, this happens." She started sobbing. "I...I don't ant to disappear."

Akane held the lavender-haired girl reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm sure Cologne will find something, and besides, it's not like you'll actually disappear."

"Yeah." Ranma replied sullenly. "Shampoo will be there to take my place. You'll have him to take care of ya."

"That's not what I meant!" Akane said angrily. "I don't wat Shampoo, I don't want a man! I want YOU Ranma, only you!"

"And what good am I? In a couple of months, I'll be gone, I won't even remember this at all! I'll cease to be ME, and I'll be someone else entirlely, someone who doesn't love you!"

"I don't believe that for a second! I'm sure we'll still love each other, regardless of everything! And, even if you do forget me, I'll never forget! I'll always love you, I'll never abandon you! And while everyone else has given up, I won't! I'll find a cure, and get you back!"

Ranma stared at her girlfriend in astonishment. "Do ya....really mean that?"

"Of course." AKane looked away, a determined look in her eys. "And, even if there's no cure, and Cologne doesn't find anything, I'll still be there for you! And, right now, I think it's time we lived the best two months of our lives!"

Ranma smiled, teary eyed. "So, whaddy wanna do?"

Akane turned to her fiancee, and smiled. "We'll go and say hello to an old friend, for starters."

------------------

Ukyo had just closed her restaurant, and Konatsu had left to do some cleaning up. Suddenly, the door opened, and the bell jingled.

"We're closed." Ukyo said tiredly, turning around. She gasped, her body going limp at seeing Akane, and what looked to be Shampoo, together in each other's arms.

"Ra...Ranchan.." Ukyo whispered.

"So, ya believe us, huh?" Akane replied, smirking.

"Well, of course!" Ukyo said. "With all the stuff we've dealt with, with all the crazy crap to hapen to ya, and with all that's been going on, it was the only thing that made sense! I know people were saying that Ranchan was trying to trick Shampoo by pretending to be her, but that's just stupid! And... And.." She fell to the floor, gasping.

Akane let go of Ranma and lent down beside the chef. "Okay, Ukyo, breathe. Just calm down. Now, there's something we have to tell you, now that you're ready to belive us and all."

"What? What is it? Ukyo asked, and she noticed that both Ranma nd AKane had been crying, Ranma more so. "What happened? How bad is it?"

Ranma fell, sobbing. Akane rushed over, and held the miserable girl.

Ukyo stared at this. "Is it really that bad?"

Ranma looked down at the chef. "How...how dbad do ya.... do ya think....it is when ya....when ya find out you're about ta die?"

---------------

Cologne had just sent a letter to some of Shampoo's tribal sisters. She hoped that doing this would ease Ranma's pain.

Ranma needed to get used to the idea of living life as an amazon woman. Regardless of how much it may hurt her.

----------------

Shampoo glared, sharpening his weapon.

Soon, he shall have his revenge.

----------------

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!_

_And I'm back, with a new installment of this fic._

_Now, some have complained that I really haven't been using the body-switch thing to the fullest, or something. Well, I shall try and remedy that in future chapters._

_Oh, and the person who gave the Perfume to Cologne? It was Himiko Kudou, from GetBackers. I couldn't find a good way of mentioning it in the story, but tha's who it was. I did HINT at it, by mentioning the location (I THINK that's where all the GetBackers cast live, I think)._

_And another thing I have had planned all along has come to fruition. Poor Ranma (and poor Shampoo, I guess). What do ya think of this little twist?_

_Oh, and Ukyo comes back, after aving been almost forgotten since chapter 3. Wonder how she'll take these new developments?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Chapter 7

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 7

In the village of the Joketsuzoku, a letter arrived for a few members of the tribe.

Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung looked at the letter in determination. Shampoo needed their help! Well, they would ensure that Shampoo-sama was happy and healthy, no matter what!

To Wel skimmed throught the letter glumly, getting the gist of the message. Shampoo was in trouble, and Elder Cologne needed some of the girl's closest friends to help. To Wel sighed, and resigned herself. Not like she was doing much, anyway.

Ah Roma read the letter, becoming increasingly worried about her friend. Shampoo was the strongest person she had ever known. Whatever was happening, it must be bad. She started packing her things, praying for her friend's safety.

Lo Xion excitedly read her message. She pumped herself, pumping her arms like a piston. If Shampoo was in trouble, that meant that she could help her, and finally shine as Shampoo's greatest friend ever. She excitedly began packing. She hadn't seen her firned in so long, she was starting to miss her.

Pink and Link had managed to steal the letter after one of the girls had finished with it. The twins giggled/growled, knowing that this was the perfect time to strike. They would have their revenge against Shampoo, and do it with her clostest friends watching. The emotionally opposite sisters leapt away, getting their choicest plants to accomplish their mission.

-----------------

Shampoo pulled his hair in frustration. Where the HELL was he!? At this rate, it would take him weeks to get back to Nerima, and finally kill Ranma Saotome, just as he should have done ages ago!

"No, please don't hurt him!"

He banged his head against the tree. SHE was back, trying to fan down his hate and rage. He would not allow it!

"Shut up! I don't care if you are me, you won't stop me! Ranma must DIE!"

When he was sure the other-Shampoo in his head was gone for the moment, he resumed on his pace.

He needed to get back to Nerima pronto. Who knew what that guy was doing to his life!?

----------------

Back in Nerima, Ranma and Kane sat, explaining what had been going since she last met up with the two girls.

"So, you guys are dating?" Ukyo said after along, uncomfortable silence.

Ranma nodded. "It's the only good thing to have come out of this mess. As long as I was a boy, Akane would never love me." She chuckled miserably. "But, guess that's not much of a problem now."

Akane grasped the lavender-haired girl's hand, squeezing gently, reassuringly. "Ranma, while it is true that I don't like men, that doesn't mean I will ever do something to hurt or betray you." She smiled. "I love you with all my heart."

Ranma smiled back. "Wo de Airen."

Ukyo's eye twitched. "Please don't talk like that, Ranma. it's...disturbing."

Ranma sighed. "I know. It's getting harder to act like myself. If great-grandmother hadn't told me it would happen in a couple of months, I would've thought I was changing in a few days."

"Actually, you would've continued not to notice until it was too late." Akane replied matter-of-factly.

Ranma pouted. "Akane no have to make Ranma look stupid."

"So," Ukyo interrupted, "how do you guys intend to deal with this latest development?"

"Why, with a party of course!" Akane answered.

"What!?" Ranma and Ukyo both exclaimed.

"If this is my last couple of months with Ranma, I want to go out with grace, I want to be at my happiest, not sitting here moping! I want to make my last moments with the Ranma I got to knwo these past few days to be the greatest we've ever lived! That's why, we're going to have a big party! Everyone's going to be there! And it will be fun, and joyous!"

Ukyo quirked an eyebrow. "How're a gonna pull that one off? Not everyone's gonna believe this switch stuff, and I doubt you two want them to know anyway."

The tomboy nodded. "Yes, that's true, however, there's something else we found out recently."

She got up and went into the kitchen. She came back holding a glass of water, and poured over Ranma's head. The former-boy immediately changed into a cute red-head.

Ukyo stared. "The curses were not affected?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, seems the curse is...seperate or something, or maybe it's protected from this kinda thing."

"So, Shampoo's a cat still?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma shuddered. "Don't remind me. I'm still ahving trouble over my last encounter with the psychopath."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"She was on her face." Akane said, frowing angrily.

The chef winced. "That must've been awful for you, Ranchan."

Ranma nodded. "But, I'm getting better. Too bad I couldn't have lost my fear, though I'm thinking it's only a matter of time."

Akane clapped her hands together, getting the chef and the red-head's attention. "Enough about all this. We have a party to plan, remember?"

Ukyo nodded. "Right!"

Ranma was apprehensive. "Are ya sure, Akane?"

The tomboy smirked. "Trust me, it will be the best night of our lives. I promise, AIREN."

Ranma smiled, blushing.

----------------

Cologne put her restaurant back into order. Soon, the others would arrive, and then Ranma would accept her fate.

Now, she just needed a way to bring Shampoo back to sanity.

She sighed. THAT was a task easier said than done. It would be simpler to make the Kuno boy see reason, than it would be with Shampoo.

----------------

_I apologise for the shortness!_

_So, yeah, introduce some new characters, and used a couple of ideas inspired by my reviewers (I love ya guys!). And a little more AkaneRanma (can't get enough of it!) and some more Ranma turning into Shampoo._

_And it seems that Shampoo maybe quite mad._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	8. Chapter 8

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 8

Shampoo sat at a campfire, preparing a simple meal he had caught himself. He ruminated on past events.

It happened not too long ago. After he had finally healed from his injuries, he searched for a fairly nearby forest and started training. He knew that he couldn't beat Ranma, not at his current skill level, so he had to bulk up a bit.

And then he heard her. It was but a voice, barely even a whisper. He was confused at first, and initially thought it to be a spirit or a spy. As the days passed, he became increasingnly more disturbed, until she had revealed herself.

When he closed his eyes, he could see her more easily. His former self, the stupid bimbo girl who caused this mess. She was the part of him that still loved Ranma, and didn't want to see the bastard come to harm. It seemed that she was released after all the beatings he had taken.

Fortunately, it was easy to ignore her. But, that didn't make her any less irritating.

"_Why do you hate him so?_" She asked of him.

"Because, it's his fault that I'm like this. It's his fault my mind is split in two, and my body is a perversion. It is HIS fault I lost my life, my status, everything!" He drew a sword and stabbed into the ground, where he had absently written 'Ranma'. "And so, he must die!"

"_It's not his fault! WE chased him, We made the perfume spill! Don't....Don't hurt him, please!_"

Shampoo glared coldly. "Stay out of this. One day, I will get rid of YOU too, and then I can move on, make a new life for myself!"

---------------------

The crew members of the small fishing boat smiled lecherously. The reason they were smiling in this fashion was because of the five girls of varying degrees of beauty currently acting as passengers.

There were two reasons why they allowed them on the ship: 1) they paid extremely well, and simply so they could accompany the ship to Japan, where it was headed anyway; 2) they were, as previously mentioned, quite good looking (Though a few were a little on the psychotic side).

Of course, one of them, who was lightly muscled and had medium length, golden-yellowish hair, had wanted to help out with manual labour, and who were they to refuse some help?

The twins were kinda creepy, in a weird way, and most everyone stayed far away from them.

The rather shy one, with long, dark indigo hair, made sure that everyone was well accomodated and even helped with any injuries or whatnot.

The gloomy one, with droopy eyes and short black hair, just shunned everyone, and stayed in the more...shadowed areas of the ship.

The girls reacted with varying emotions as they realised they were getting closer to their destination.

Shampoo awaited them.

-----------------

Mousse was getting worried. Shampoo wasn't home, and now he was stuck doing EVERYTHING. Why did HE have to suffer, simply because the Old Mummy was too stubborn to hire any other staff!?

He just knew this was Ranma's fault, somehow.

------------------

Speaking of Ranma, she had suddenly sneezed. She wiped her nose, getting worried that she was coming down with something. That was all she needed, to get sick during the last two months of her existence.

She was currently in her current natural form, and brushed a strand of lavender hair out of her eyes. She looked down at Akane, for they had both stayed the night at Ukyo's. She just knew this would cause more problems for her girlfriend, but the tomboy was adamant.

_"I can't leave you alone, Ranma! I can FEEL your depression, I can't just leave you when you need me most! No, I'll stick with you for as long as possible."_

Ranma smiled. The tomboy had gotten increasingly possessive and concerned with her well-being. But, this just meant the depth of Akane's feelings.

That tomboy truly loved her, didn't she?

Akane woke up, and dazedly looked at the cursed-former boy. "Sleep well?"

Ranma nodded. "I....I was comfortable. And you?"

Akane laid a hand on the former-boy's cheek, smiling warmly. "I always sleep well, with you by my side." She leaned upwards, gently kissing her beloved on the lips.

Ranma blushed, smiling shyly. "Well, we have get ready soon. We have to prepare for....well, you know."

Akane giggled. "Aw, you're getting all shy on me. Come on, you need this party, if only to enjoy yourself and forget your troubles. Besides, I'll be there, and Ukyo and Konatsu will be there too, so nothing will happen."

The former-boy frowned sadly. "Something always happens, when I'm around."

Akane looked at the lavender-haired girl in concern, and embraced her tightly. "It's going to be okay, Ranma. I will make sure of it. Trust me."

Ranma closed her eyes, placing a hand on the tomboy's arm. "I do. It's everyone else I don't trust."

Akane sniggered, and lightly kissed the former-boy on the neck, who moaned in pleasure.

Of course, they didn't progress much further, they weren't quite ready yet. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.

----------------

Ryoga looked around in total shock. He was in Nerima. After months of searching, he had finally found it. He broke out into a smile, crying happily. He had found the place he was looking for. Now, he could find Ranma, and free Akane from that pervert's clutches.

Passerby stared at the strange boy crying and smiling in the middle of the street. Of course, most of them have become familiar with the weirdo, and one could tell which knew and which didn't. Thos ewho knew about him made more distance from him than those who didn't.

Of course, Ryoga didn't really notice any of this. He was just so happy to be back.

-----------------

Akane, Ranma (in her cursed form) and Ukyo were heading towards the Tendo dojo. They had gotten some supplies for the party, and now it had come down to the most important, and possibly the most difficult, part.

They were going to invite their families. After all, this party was to celebrate Ranma's life, and it wouldn't do to not invite those crucial to that life, no matter how much of a nusiance they were.

Akane held onto Ranma's hand. They were both apprehensive about doing this, but it was too late for second thoughts. They had to do this, they believed, or else there'd be no point.

(Sure, they may be making a mountain out of a molehill, but would YOU tell them that?)

Ukyo's muscles tensed, ready to handle any problems. Exactly what those problems might be is unclear, but it is best to not come unprepared.

They opened the door, and went inside, with Akane calling out "I'm home!".

-----------------

Of course, as it so often happens with people associated with Ranma, word ahd spread about the festivities.

Ryoga frowned. Rumour had it that Akane and ranma had gotten closer, and now they holding a party to celebrate the upcoming wedding.

Ryoga growled. He would not hear of it. He would save Akane from that....bastard, if it killed him.

Shampoo frowned. He didn't know why Ranma was holding a party, and he didn't care. All he cared about was that he knew where Ranma would be, and that he would not be on his guard.

And so, the time has come for revenge to be exacted.

-------------------

_Well, I finally updated, after so long. Yes, I'm not dead. I was just stopped by computer problems and writer's block._

_So, yeah, Ryoga may not have been gone for months, but it is how it had appeared to HIM. And that's what matters._

_So yeah, I supplied some descriptions for SHampoo's 'friends'. Hopefully you can tell who is who without me supplying their names._

_Well, look forward to next time! I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 9

Everyone was gathered together at Uccan's for a big celebratory party. No-one was quite sure what it was exactly they were celebrating, though many assumed it had something to do with Ranma and Akane getting closer together.

Genma patted his (currently female) son on the back. "Well done, boy! Soon the schools will be joined! Just keep at it!"

Ranma growled in annoyance. "Pop, just leave me alone."

Genma flinched back from the look in his son's eyes. It was very dark, and deep, like you could drown in the emotion reflected in those orbs. He turned away, deciding it would be best if he just sampled the many snacks on offer, for the time being.

Akane walked over to the red-head, concerned, placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Ranma, I told you, now is not the time to be moping. You have to at least pretend to be enjoying yourself, or else everyone'll be suspicious."

"How can I pretend!?" Ranma said in exasperation, tears falling. "I'm gonna be as good as dead in two months, and all we're doing is having a stupid party!"

Akane embraced the red-head tightly, buring her face into Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, please remember why we're doing this. We're having this party so you can enjoy yourself, and forget all the bad things. Please, just try to have a good time. For me."

Ranma sighed. "Alright, Akane, I'll try. But only because you asked."

"Thank you, Ranma." The tomboy said, smiling. "Now, why don't you go and have a talk with some of your friends?"

She pushed the red-head in the direction where Hiroshi and Daisuke were sitting down, talking to Ukyo. They looked up as Ranma approached, and they beckoned her closer.

Akane sighed. Ranma was just getting worse and worse. She hoped that this party could ease her suffering, even if only a little.

That was why she came up with the idea, after all.

* * *

Ryoga wandered the streets of Nerima, searching for Ucchan's, for that was where he heard the party was being held. Of course, due to his 'unique problem', he was having a little difficulty finding it.

He bumped into someone while he wasn't paying attention. He turned to the person, ready to apologise. He then recognised the man's face, and grabbed him by the scruff. Ryoga's face contorted in rage.

"Ranma!" The lost boy yelled into the other man's face. "I finally found you! Now, it's time for you to pay!"

Shampoo punched Ryoga in the face, knocking him back. "Stupid pig boy. I look like Ranma to you?"

Ryoga looked up at the young man before him, confused. "Ranma, what are you talking about?"

"I not Ranma!" Shampoo yelled in rage. "I Shampoo! I find Ranma, make him pay, he ruin Shampoo life!"

Ryoga was completely lost. "What?"

Shampoo growled, and walked off, dragging the lost boy behind. "Shampoo show you. You help find Ranma, help kill Ranma, then leave Shampoo alone."

* * *

Mousse was wandering around, trying to find Shampoo. She had just....disappeared, and now the old ghoul was forcing him to do some of her work along with his own. Not that he minded if it meant helping out his darling Shampoo, but still he was worried. He hoped nothing had happened to his darling.

And it better not be because of that cur Saotome, or else there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Ranma sat morosely. She tried just going along with the party, but it wasn't working. Hiroshi and Daisuke were starting to irritate her, and she just knew trouble was brewing. Sure, they got on her nerves, but not quite like this before. She knew it had something to do with the transformation; what else could it be?

Ukyo walked over to her side. Thankfully, Ukyo hadn't done anything to annoy her, but Ranma knew it was only a matter of time before she started hating her old friend. After all, Shampoo never got along with the young chef.

"What's wrong sugar?" Ukyo asked the red-head.

"I....I can't take this!" She held her head in her hands, as if it might explode and holding it together would stop it. "All these people......everyone....they're all acting cheerfully, and I can't take it! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna disappear, and in my place will be this....this.....this bitch who hates everyone except for her grandmother! I don't want that! I don't want to BE that person; I don't want to experience LIFE as that person! I'd rather DIE than go through that, to live HER life!"

Ukyo laid a comforting hand on the red-head's knee, but Ranma pushed it away.

"Don't you dare try and cheer me up, Spatula Girl!" Ranma was growing angrier and more depressed. "You know I'm right! I'll change, body and soul, and that means that'll I'll lose all my friends, including you!" She bowed her head, tears falling. "Just....just leave me alone. It'll be better that way, so I don't hurt you."

"Ranma." Ukyo said with an exasperated sigh. "Nothing you do will ever make me hate you, no matter how much you become like that bimbo."

"That's bull and you know it."

Ukyo nodded sadly. "You're right. I mean, I did hold a grudge against you for so long, so it's possible I may end up resenting you again. But it's not your fault! Right now, you're still you, so you spend whatever time you have left living your life to the fullest, while you still can! That's why we started this whole thing, to give you the chance to celebrate and remember your life, to be the person you are right now, while you still can! So please, don't squander this moment wallowing in despair; enjoy yourself, fight the sadness, and live."

Ranma nodded. "You're right. But, I'm so scared; I'm scared that any minute I'll do something and I'll end up as her, forever, and there'd be nothing I could do to go back."

"All the more reason why you should try and remain as you right now, while you are still able to. Now, come over with me and apologise to your friends. I think you may have offended them."

"Okay." The red-head replied, smiling nervously. She got up to go over and talk to her friends....

Suddenly, something crashed through the wall. Everyone turned, to stare at a most unusual sight.

Ryoga standing side by side with long-haired, Chinese garbed Ranma; both looking extremely angry. Shampoo waved his sword at Ranma.

"Ranma! Shampoo kill, as should have long ago!"

"Ranma, I don't know what's going on, but I won't forgive you anyway!"

The two young men charged towards the red-head. Akane and Ukyo ran to Ranma's side, ready to fight the two opponents.

Suddenly, Cologne hopped inside. "Well, looks like quite a mess, as usual. Good thing I came just in time." She snapped her fingers, and clouds of green dust fell onto the faces of most of the buildings occupants, save for the Old Ghoul herself and the five young people getting ready to brawl.

Immediately, those hit with the powder fell unconscious. In the next instant, Cologne threw a kettle of water onto Ranma, changing her into her lavender-haired form. Ryoga paused in his charge, startled by the change.

"Wh-what the hell!?"

Shampoo scowled. "Ranma steal Shampoo body, steal everything Shampoo hold dear. Kill Ranma, get revenge, maybe get back what rightfully Shampoo."

Ryoga frowned angrily, turning back to Ranma. "You bastard! Stealing a girl's very BODY!? You won't get away with this!"

"Ryoga!" Akane yelled. "Will you just stop and listen!"

"Don't worry Akane; I'll take care of this pervert for you!"

Ukyo sighed. It seemed that Ryoga had become like Kuno; too deluded to see the truth. Or maybe he had always been like that and they hadn't noticed.

Cologne shook her head. "I won't allow you to do that, pig boy, Shampoo. I invited some very special guests to ensure that Ranma becomes comfortable with her newfound heritage. Girls, get over here! Shampoo is in danger!"

Suddenly, five girls jumped inside the building. Ranma recognised the twins Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, but the other three were new to her. One seemed to be an even bigger tomboy than Akane; another seemed very gloomy and....'goth-like'; the last one looked very concerned, and probably wasn't much of a fighter.

Shampoo stared at the newcomers. "What you doing here....?"

"You leave Shampoo alone, you jerk!" Lo Xion exclaimed, her reddish-blonde hair blown forward by some unknown winds. "We will never allow some lousy male harm our bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

Ah Roma nodded. "Yes, she is our dear friend, and we shall do all we can to help her!" She away a bit, frightened by the appearance of their opponents. "That is, if we are allowed to do so."

To Wel merely sighed in resignation. "I don't really care. But, if Cologne says we have to do it, then I suppose I'll do it."

"We help too!" The twins said together. "We help save Shampoo from evil husband and strange boy!"

"Are they talking about me!?" Ryoga cried in bewilderment.

Shampoo's expression softened. "I no want hurt you...."

"Too late for that, bucko!" Lo Xion cried, charging forward, her fist outstretched. She was knocked back as Shampoo kneed her in the stomach, and then did a spinning kick to the side. The tomboyish amazon was knocked down, winded.

To Wel calmly walked over to Ryoga, who tried to fight back (while holding back of course), but her arms became a blur for a second. When they were still again, the young collapsed to ground, his body paralysed.

Ranma charged forward, punching Shampoo to the face. The former amzon glared at the former boy, wiping blood from his lips. He grinned.

"You make Shampoo hurt friends. Shampoo never forgive. Shampoo kill."

He was stopped as a giant boxing glove hit him, sending him flying into the wall. Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung gave each other high fives, and Lo Xion got up and flew at the dazed Shampoo, leg outstretched. Her foot connected with the young man's stomach, and spun around, striking the underside of his chin. Shampoo growled, blood streaming down his lips.

"You hurt Shampoo. Shampoo eliminate obstacle, even if former friend of childhood." He swung his sword, which the Amazonian tomboy barely dodged.

"I won't hurt my friends!"

Shampoo gasped as a purple cyclone came chargin g at him, smashed apart his ceremonial sword and hit him in the ribs, legs and arms. Finally, he was kneed in the head, bringing upon a concusion and unconsciousness.

Ranma turned to Lo Xion, helping her. "You okay?"

Lo Xion grabbed her saviours hands in a vice grip, beaming happily, eyes shining. "Oh, Shampoo, you came to my rescue! You truly are my bestest friend ever!"

Ranma looked away, smiling nervously. "Yeah, well....."

"Lo Xion." Cologne said firmly. "Shampoo and her two companions have been through a rather rought spot. I suggest we take them back to my residence, away from prying eyes, so Ah Roma can treat them in private. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Elder, ma'am!"

"Good."

* * *

_I'm on a roll! Yet another chapter for a story I haven't touched in a while. Hope you haven't waited too long._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry the party didn't last very long, but what can ya do? Besides, I think it'd be pretty boring if it was just the party._

_I hope the characters are behaving believably and not acting to OOC (Ryoga, I'm looking at you)._

_And now we get to see a little bit of our OC's in action. Don't worry, there's more to them just that. We'll learn more about them next time._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	10. Chapter 10

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 10

Ranma sat in the bath, attended by her old friends. No, they were new; she'd never met them before. Yet she had.

Oh god, it was getting worse.

There was the tomboyish Lotion, who constantly claimed that she was Shampoo's 'bestest friend ever', and was extremely strong. Aroma was very shy and reserved, but cared deeply for her friends, and was also a master healer. Towel was apathetic, uncaring and noncommittal; always allowing others to make her decisions for her, but was an accomplished fighter herself, and was a master of pressure points and hidden weapons, particularly iron needles. And finally, there Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung....actually, she already knew about those two.

"Shampoo!" Ling-Ling shouted. "Let us wash your back for you!"

"No!" Lotion proclaimed, a massive flame in the background. "I, as Shampoo's bestest and most loyal friend, shall dot he honour of washing her back!"

Aroma stared in concern. "Sh-should we intervene?"

"Nah." Towel said. "It's too much trouble. Besides, they wouldn't listen. They're just too wrapped up in their own little worlds."

Shampoo sweat dropped. "Uh...I can take of myself, guys..."

"No you can't!" The twins and the tomboy shouted. "Only one of us can reach your back!"

Ranma backed away, as the fires of competition and pride burned in the eyes of the three girls. She really, really wished she was with Akane and Ucchan right now. She didn't want to deal with naymore craziness, not so soon after that mess with Ryoga and Shampoo.

-------------------

Akane was with Ukyo, who were both being tended to by Cologne. Aroma had already addressed the (minor) wounds sustained in the course of the fight. Now, they were being debriefed by Cologne.

"You may remember Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung." Cologne began. "They were close friends of hers, and were quite protective of her. When they heard that she was going to marry a young man...well, you know the rest. Anyway, those other three girls are other childhood friends of hers, ones she is very close to. I had sent them each a letter, asking them to come here and help 'Shampoo'."

"Wh...why!?" Akane asked, irritated. She didn't like Cologne making plans, especially if they involved her girlfriend.

"Regardless of whether or not you want to accept it, the fact of the matter is that Ranma will become Shampoo, It is simply a matter of when." Cologne informed the tomboy. "I summoned those five here to allow Ranma a chance at accepting this fate, if not entirely embrace it. She needs to see that there are good aspects to Shampoo's life, as well as to being an Amazon. Can you understand that?"

Ukyo nodded. "I understand. Ranma thinks that only something negative will happen,t hat she will become a horrible, hateful, friendless person. She need sto understand that there's more to Shampoo's life than that. At least, I hope so."

"Fine, I see the sense in it too." Akane admitted, grumpily. "But those girls better not try anything with my Ranma."

Cologne chuckled. "Akane, just what do you think goes on between Amazon women. Trust me, those girls only see your lover as a friend, nothing more."

Suddenly, there was a cruel giggling, and they heard Ranma yell out in alarm. Akane and Ukyo stood, and followed Cologne up to the Nekohanten's bathroom. When they got there, Akane kicked the door down, and they all gaped at the sight awaiting them.

Ranma, in her 'Shampoo' form, was blushing deeply, as three girls (Lotion, Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung) all furiously scrubbed her back with heavily lathered sponges. Ranma looked up at them, face paling, eyes wide in terror.

Akane sighed. "Ranma...As if I'd hurt you now." She glared at the girls. "Hey, would you kindly GET OFF my girlfriend!?"

The three Amazons stared up at her, and sheepishly backed away from the lavender-haired girl they were using as a seat. Lotion grinned nervously.

"We were just helping clean up Shampoo-sama." The tomboy said with a nervous chuckle.

Lung-Lung looked confused. "I thought Shampoo was engaged to Ranma-san, not the Pervert Girl?"

The others looked between the former-boy and the youngest Tendo in curiosity. They were now very intrigued by these new facts.

"And didn't we fight Ranma-san earlier?" Ling-Ling added, putting her finger to her lips in thought.

Ranma and Akane sweated buckets, now being the ones who were nervous.

"A lot has happened recently, and son-in-law has lost his mind." Cologne stated calmly. "He is now of no worth to the tribe, but Akane Tendo is. Shampoo has accepted Akane as her new Airen, and loves her deeply. I ask that you show them both the proper courtesy, and that you don't cause any problems for either of them."

The five Amazons nodded. "Yes, Honoured Elder."

Akane and Ranma sighed in relief. That went smoother than they had thought.

"Hey," Towel said unconcernedly, "who's the guy there? Cause, he looks kinda nice, in a way effeminate way."

Ukyo gulped, face pale, as all eyes turned to her.

* * *

Shampoo awoke, staring up at the ceiling. He also looked up into Kasumi's smiling face.

"Good morning, Ranma-kun." The eldest Tendo said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?"

It was at that moment that Shampoo ran through his options. He COULD go in a mad rage and go after Ranma, but that would cause too many problems he'd have to deal with, and he didn't want any distractions. So, he came up with a secondary plan.

"Uh...good...morning..." He said carefully, aware that his accent would give him away.

"I just want you to know that breakfast is ready." The elder girl said with an ever present smile. "We'd appreciate it if you would kindly come down and join us."

Shampoo nodded. "In....a...minute... Still...sleepy."

Kasumi nodded in understanding and left. After she left, Shampoo grinned. He would pretend to be Ranma, waiting for the right chance to get the young man. After all, if he lived Ranma's life in his place, than sooner or later, they would cross paths, and revenge would be his.

But, before that, if he really wanted to get away with this, he would first need to learn to speak properly. He had always put it off, but now he really needed to learn the language. And then, everything would fall into place.

If he could laugh maniacally right now, he would.

* * *

Ukyo glared at the Amazon healer shyly following her home. "Would ya please leave me alone!?"

Aroma looked away. "I...I am bothering, aren't I, Ukyo-san?"

"Hell yes!"

Aroma saddened, tearing up. "I am sorry. I...I am not like the others. I do not enjoy fighting, and I hate having to fight someone in order to marry them. But...there is nothing I can do, nothing to allow me to fight fate. I am far too timid for that. But, you....there's something about you that made me....well, maybe not brave, but....willing to try...something. But, I'll...I'll leave, if I cause any...distress." She was visibly sobbing now.

Ukyo felt guilty now. Sure, she was annoyed, but she shouldn't have snapped like that, especially since Aroma didn't seem that abd a person. "I'm sorry, okay? You can....you can do whatever you want."

Aroma smiled, and Ukyo blushed. She looked very cute.

'W-what the hell am I thinking?'

Aroma strode up beside Ukyo, and walked with her back to Ucchan's, smiling. Ukyo sighed, wondering why on earth she's allowing this girl to follow her. But, it was too late now.

* * *

Towel sighed. Of course Aroma would go after the hunk. Oh, well, it wasn't like she cared.

Elsewhere, Ranma studied some scrolls given to her by Cologne, who had said that if Ranma was going to be her new heir, then she'd have to learn some new techniques.

Ranma didn't mind. She always loved learning new techniques, and didn't care what her great-grandmother had planned for her, as long as she could learn new skills, and be with Akane, then she'd be happy.

She turned as Lotion entered."What's up, Lotion?"

The tomboy smirked. "Cologne said that once you mastered you read through the scrolls, that you can come spar with me an' the twins! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Something was nagging at Ranma's mind. "Why did you guys come here, anyway? Why would you come all the way here, just to see me?"

Lotion looked confused. "That's a silly question, Shampoo. We're your friends; we wouldn't just let you face any problems alone. Cologne said you were in trouble, and so we came. Why is that strange, Shampoo?"

Ranma stared. She...she enevr had friends like that. Everyone always wanted something from her, not caring how she felt about anything. Even Hiroshi and Daisuke just hung around her so they could perv on her, or to find out if she had sex with Akane and what it was like. Even her own father just relied on her as a tool he could use.

She....she never knew that friends could act like that.

She nodded. "I understand. I...I appreciate it. Thank you, all of you."

"It was nothing." Lotion grinned. "We're your friends; you'd do the same for us in a heartbeat."

Once more, Ranma was shaken. She...she never knew..

She never knew how lucky Shampoo had been. She now understood why Shampoo was so angry; and why she should pity her all the more.

Still, this made her happy. To have people who cared about her so much...it was an incredibly happy feeling.

"I'll be done soon." Ranma replied with a smile. "Just wait for me, okay?"

"Right!" Lotion gave a thumbs-up and ran outside, where the others waited.

Ranma turned back to her studies, fuelled by renewed vigour.

She had friends now, and that made her so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Akane.

* * *

Akane was not happy. Shampoo had been brought to her home in the debacle, and now had taken over Ranma's life.

This wasn't fair. Ranma had suffered enough, and didn't need this damn bitch making things worse.

She had taken Shampoo aside to speak to him privately.

"I know what you're up to, and I don't like it." The tomboy said. "I will not allow you to get away with this."

Shampoo smirked. "And what are ya gonna do, tomboy? I've managed to get all that bastard's mannerisms down pat, and all I need do now is wait for the right moment. Besides, how're you gonna stop me?"

She punched his arrogant, smug face, slamming him against the wall.

"That's how." Akane growled. "You want Ranma's life? Fine, you can have it, along with all the crap he has to deal with every day. Enjoy it, you bitch."

She turned away, vowing to make that bitch pay for what she did to Ranma.

* * *

_Yeah, so I just wanted to set up how the two switched people are going to try and adjust, as well as explore the effects Ranma's new friends will have on his life._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	11. Chapter 11

Amazonian Switcheroo

Part 11

"AH!"

Ukyo sighed, turning from the customer she was serving to check on Aroma. Ukyo sighed again, dismayed at the girl's performance. She had tripped and fallen, causing several prepared okonomiyaki dishes to fall on the floor. It also caused a few plates to get broken. This was the fifth time this had happened.

"Aroma-chan," Ukyo said, helping the timid girl up, "maybe you should rethink this. I mean, I have nothing to do with Shampoo or anything. And me and Konatsu can handle things just fine."

Aroma shook her head. "No. I admit, I did come here to help Shampoo-sama, but really, the others are way more capable and co-ordinated. The only time I can even be of use is when someone gets hurt. Besides, you aren't nothing in all this, you are Shampoo-sama's friend, are you not? And I believe, if I can at least try to help you, then that would make me of worth to Shampoo-sama, right?" She smiled uncertainly, looking up at Ukyo's face.

Ukyo sighed, and smiled slightly. "Alright, sugar, let's see if Konatsu has anything for ya." She led the young girl away, going into the backroom where Konatsu was getting ready.

Shampoo sighed. Who knew being Ranma Saotome could be so tiring?

The idiot father tried to get in a sneak attack and Shampoo had to dodge or else be thrown into the nearby koi pond and have his deception be revealed. And then he was reprimanded for showing by same idiot father.

And then he had to attend the 'school' that his former airen had attended. Oh the joy. Nonstop badgering by young men and women who were not recognisable and yet knew him (or Ranma at least) somehow, and they would not stop bothering him for the silliest of reasons. And an adult man droning on and on and on about something inconsequential to Shampoo's plans. And when he spoke up about it, he was forced to stand outside the room carrying two buckets of water for no reason.

What was this facility for anyway! Torture!

Apart from all that, attending school wasn't too much of a problem. Until...SHE came by. That psycho woman who was related to that crazy idiot boy. Before, she was nothing more than an annoyance, an obstacle in her way. But now, Shampoo could do nothing to escape the insane girl's clutches.

But somehow, amazingly, he had managed to escape...HER...and now sat down at the dinner table with everyone else, eating dinner with them.

It was times like this, when nobody was fighting, or something random crazy thign was happening, that mad life worthwhile.

Wait, where'd THAT come from! That wasn't HIS thought! He would NEVER think that way, especially considering that this was only his second day of pretending to be Ranma.

No matter...he was probably just tired, nothing to worry over. Besides, he had more important matters to concern himself with, and could not afford to be distracted.

He smirked. Soon, he would figure the perfect way to exact vengeance on Ranma...very soon...

Akane sighed, lying on her bed in her room. She sighed wistfully, staring at a picture in her hand.

She had taken it (using a camera she 'borrowed' from Nabiki) over at Cologne's, when she had managed to get some alone time with Ranma. The photo portrayed Ranma, in his 'Shampoo-form', smiling coquettishly at the camera, wearing a very elegant, beautiful, Chinese-style dress, which was a dark blue colour and made of a very fine silk. Akane had another photograph, whoch was similar, except Ranma was in her red-head form, wearing a red version of the dress.

There was a time when it would be a chore to make Ranma wear such attire, but it had gotten increasingly easier as time went on. Now Ranma would often be seen wearing a dress or a similarly 'girlish' mode of dress, often of her own volition. Hell, it was often something from the girl's wardrobe.

Akane knew they were running out of time. And she didn't know how to feel or what to do.

She stared deeply at the picture, her heart beating faster. She missed her fiancée, longed to hold her, caress her, and kiss her full, soft lips.

Akane didn't know what the future would hold, nor did she fully care. All she cared about, at that moment, was for Ranma to be with her and to never leave her side.

Regardless of what form she took.

Ranma breathed deeply, bathing with her friends. It had become so much easier lately, either due to overexposure (she had been forced into a group bathing several times) or because of her 'curse' , she had no idea.

She leaned down on the edge of the furo, Towel massaging her back. Ranma hadn't realised how tense her muscles were, and had never had a back massage before, and so was surprised by how good it felt (while at the same time would occasionally be a little painful), and she would audibly moan frequently.

"Shampoo, why are you with that Akane girl?" Towel asked unexpectedly.

Ranma frowned, paling slightly. "Why do ask that, To-chan?" Amazingly, she was able to hide any nervous or unease she was feeling.

"Because it seems so sudden. Last we checked, you were in love with a young man named Ranma Saotome, but now you've pulled a complete 180. I just wanna know the reasoning for such a hasty change of heart."

The lavender haired girl sighed. "Well...Ranma...Ranma's changed. He's no longer the kind of person I respect...he's become cowardly, cold-hearted and obsessed...but not in the way one would admire. I tried to patch things up, reason with him, but...things went sour, and now...he wants me dead. And Akane...well, she's been my rival for a long time...and in such a time I couldn't help but notice her...appealing nature. Sure some aspects of her personality grate, but...we've sorted through it. And now...we're together."

"And how did you get her to return your feelings?" The gloomy girl continued on. "Mind control? Brainwash? Coercion?"

Ranma visibly cringed, frowining disgustedly. "No, I...I don't do that...anymore..." she added the last a little hesitantly. "We just...found someplace to sit and talk...and we...talked some...and...we talked about our feelings, and what we wanted, and...secrets I don't care to share...and we realised...we likd each way more than we thought we did..."

Lotion's mouth was open wide in a huge smile, eyes shining in adoration. "Oh Shampoo! That's so romantic! I personally don't what the circumstances are, as long as she makes Shampoo-sama happy and doesn't do anything to hurt you, then I support your relationship with her! I just hope someday I find someone and have something like the two of you have!"

The lavender-haired girl giggled softly. "I'm sure you will Lo-chan...I'm sure a lot of people would love to eb with you."

Lotion grinned. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR KIND WORDS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!" she leapt at Ranma and grabbed both her and Towel in a big, crushing hug.

Ranma smiled (though in a pained way). She felt a very deep kinship with these girls, despite only knowing them a short while. It probably helped that her mind was changing rapidly, but that was besides the point.

She frowned. Time was running out. Just a few more weeks, and the person she was would be gone forever, and she wasn't sure who would be in her place.

She was very worried and uneasy about the future...

Aroma had picked some flowers. She noticed that Ukyo-san had gotten a little hurt, and the flowers would make a great remedy for bruising. Plus, she'd kept a few on the side just cause they were pretty.

She knocked on the door to Ukyo's room. She waited for a while, but no one came to answer, and she could hear someone was on the other side.

She mustered up her courage (which was rare for her) and opened the door gently.

She stared at the sight of a half-naked Ukyo-san, her almost bare chest visible. Aroma could tell instantly that the person she was looking upon was indeed female.

Ukyo stared back at her, pale, fear and a hint of sadness in her eyes,frozen in place, stuck in a position where she had been preparing to reapply the bandages to her chest.

And then Aroma fainted.

_I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!_

_Writer's block, combined with a general lack of writing interest and laziness, and the fact I have a job is the reason for my failure._

_And since haven't updated this story in so long, I'm worried it might not be...up to scratch._

_I'll probably be finishing it soon, so as not to drag it out for too long, and I don't want people to be waiting forever for it to end. Plus, I don't want to create a whole series of chapters that basically act as filler (I have Akane's Magical Mishap for that)._

_Hopefully some important stuff will be covered in the next chapter, which hopefully won't take forever this time._

_As always, I hope you enjoyed it and please comment!_


End file.
